not our tomarrow
by hellowpeoples
Summary: sonny monroe was an avarage girl until one day her friend dies and her parents make her move.will she make new friends?will she let go of the past?will she find love?will she become famous? find out in...not our tomarrow.sry i suck at summs.watch plz
1. Chapter 1

I stood and watched as life swept passed me. Before my very eyes I saw my best friend dead on the ground. From that day on I was no longer sun shine sonny I was emo Alison the one everybody hates and the one that everyone was afraid of.

***************12 days earlier*****************

"So sonny blindfolded makeovers??" Lucy said.

Blindfolded makeovers!!" I replied loving every second of it.

"you are the best friend eva!!" she said causing me 2 giggle.

*******next day*******

"Hey Luce!!" I said walking into the school building.

"What do you want??" she replied coldly.

"Are you ok?" I wondered.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm just not feeling very well today." Lucy said in a grumpy yet sick tone.

"O well I hope you feel better" I said sort of worried.

"Yeah me too" she replied sounding even sicker.

"Well see you in history!!" I said walking off just as the bell rang.

**********12 days later***********

I sat in the chair holding Lucy's hand crying my heart out. I cant belive she had cancer.

"Sonny" Lucy said lightly.

"Yes??" I said.

" Tell everyone I love them and Ill always love you." That was the last word she said before the line going dead.

"LUCY PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE!!!!!!!" I said screaming and crying attracting a nurse and Lucy's mom in.

The nurse slowly walked to Lucy checking her pulse I still crying in the background thinking of all the good times me and Lucy had the pillow fights, blindfolded makeovers, going to the park. It was all gone we've been friends since kindergarten and now I've lost her. She's gone she's actually gone.

" I'm afraid we lost her I'm sorry" the nurse said walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey are you done packing??" mom asked walking in my room.

"Why the hell would you care??" I spat back.

"Hey language!!" mom yelled.

"English what's yours??" I asked.

"Get done packing and come down to the car" she said walking out.

Another day in hell without Lucy . I still can't beleeve she died. A tear streamed down my face as I put a picture of us down into my satin suitcase and walked to the car. I slowly turned around taking one last look at my house before leaving. Why was this happening?? my life is falling apart. Ill miss Taylor.

********flashback*********

"_You are best girlfriend ever!!!!" Taylor said kissing me lightly._

"_I KNOW!!" I said making us both giggle._

"_Here comes the tickle monster!!!!" He said tickling me._

"_Stop i-i-it" I said laughing._

I quickly looked outside seeing the high school and Ashley stepping out of it with zac and Vanessa laughing and talking.

**********flashback*********

"_Happy b-day! Here's my present first!!" In your face zac!!" Ashley said happily handing me a blue box with a pink bow tie. I carefully pulled of the ribbon and opened the top of the box looking in._

"_Ashley you didn't??" I said exitedly._

"_O but I did!!" she said._

"_You got me the----. I said_

"_Super cute pink sparkily converse I've always wanted" we finished together making people laugh inlcluding us._

"_Now me and zac!!" Vanessa said handing me a somewhat small box with chocolate brown wrapping paper. I slowly ripped off the paper and looked in the box._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh 6 tickets to go see paramore live!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys are the best. Hey what's this??" I said digging in the box and pulling out a heart shaped necklace._

"_it's a locket containing pictures of all of us. We all have one." Zac replied. _

"_you guy are so sweet." I said hugging them all._

The car slowly stopped in front of a house I guess this is where ill be living. great. Clenched on to my necklace as I walked into the house. Man It's so hot here. Look out cali. Alyson is here. I walked up many steps to finally get to the room I wanted. Cant wait for hell tomarrow.

****************************next day***********

.beep!!beep!!beep!!beep!! the alarm clock rang. Ugh I don't wanna go to school!! The alarm clock finally shut up and I got dressed in a black checked shirt, some black shorts and my converse Ashley got me. I was gonna be late so I quickly grabbed banana and walked out the door. I got on my skateboard and started riding. I saw some girl ahead on a skateboard so I sped up trying to catch up with her but then suddenly she fell trying to do a 360 kickflip. So I ran to her.

"Are you ok??" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"I'm Sonny" I said extending my arm.

"Selena" she replied shaking my hand.

"Wanna ride to school together I'm kinda new??" I asked.

"Sure" she answered.

We began riding and talking till we got there. Then I noticed a red convertible pull up to the school.

"Who's that??" I asked.

"O that's Chad Dylan cooper he's on the hit show Makenzie Falls. Don't waste your time" Selena said.

"Wasn't planning on it" I replied.

We walked into the school building people staring at me it was kinda awkward.

"Selena can you take me to the office??" I asked.

"Surez" she said leading me to the office and soon we were there.

"Um I'm Sonny Monroe can I have my locker and gym clothes" I asked.

The nice lady set my clothes, my locker combination and scheldule so I took them and walked out with Selena.

"I gotta go bye Sonny!!" Selena said walking off.

I walked though the halls looking down and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said.

"Yeah you better be" someone said pushing me down.

"ouch" I said.

Luckily someone reached their hand down to help me so I gladly took it.

"Chad what are you doing stop helping up that loser!!" a girl yelled.

"Miley I'm sick of how you've been treating people you don't even know her so you can't call her a loser!! You should be calling yourself a loser cause all you wanna do is boss people around and be a skanky ass bitch and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you. We're though!!!!! Chad yelled seeming very angry.

"Fine ill find a new boyfriend!!" Miley said walking out.

"Are you ok??" he asked.

"Yeah but, I gotta go bye" I said walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey wait!!" Chad yelled causing me to take a stop as he ran up to me. "So what's your next class??" He finished.

"Math" I replied.

"Me too I could show you where it is." He said with a smirk.

"Sure" I said.

"So what's your name??" He asked. I was trying to figure out why he was being so nice cause heard he's a puppy-shoving jerk heartthrob mabey that's just tabloids.

"I'm sonny." I said trying not sound to sad but, he noticed.

"Are you ok??" He asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you s-" He started but I cut him off.

"O look math class!!" I said trying to avoid the question running in with him.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper on time for class this is a first" The teacher said with the class lightly laughing in the background. Then her eyes set on me. "This is another first. Allison Monroe??" she asked.

"Sonny" I said really not wanting to sound emo again and having those nicknames Even though I still cut myself when no one's around. It helps get rid of the troubles. At first it stings then-. O wait why am I telling you this??

"Well Sonny you can sit in the back next to miss. Swift" she said pointing to the back and as always I gladly took it. Ok mabey I'm not always cheery and happy but I used to be right before-. I tried not to think about it or the tears might pour out and that's not how I wanted my first day of school to go so I had to hold the tears back. Suddenly a soft voice called my name. it was miss. Swift.

"Hi I'm Taylor" she said.

"Hi" I replied she was really pretty.

"Um Chad told me to give this to you" She said handing me a note and brushing some of her curly blonde hair from her pale white face.

"Thank you" I said turning around and opening the note.

_Chad- hi!!_

_Sonny- watz up??_

After I wrote back I handed it to Taylor and she passed it back soon after chad got it.

_Chad- hi!!_

_Sonny- watz up??_

_Chad- nothing do you wanna sit with me at lunch??_

_Sonny- sorry I'm sitting with Selena_

_Chad- O mabey tomarrow??_

_Sonny- yeah mabey_

_Chad- whatz ur next class??_

_Sonny- biology then language_

_Chad- koolz_

_Sonny- really koolz??_

_Chad- yeah_

_Sonny- good_

_Chad- good_

_Sonny- fine_

_Chad- fine_

_Sonny- so were good??_

_Chad- O were so good_

Before I knew it time for lunch. I quickly got some ick-on-a-stick and sat next to sel.

"Hey sonny this is Taylor" she said pointing to Taylor.

"I know we've met" I replied.

"How??" sel asked

"She sits next to me in math and I had to pass her and Chad's notes" she said weirdly like it was a big deal me and Chad passed notes to each other.

"O Sonny and Chad sitt'in in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Selena said not to quite but not to loud.

"Shut up!! Me and Chad don't like each other we're just friends" I said.

"O I don't know those notes were pretty lovey dovey" Taylor answered.

"You read my notes!! Invasion of privacy" I said making them laugh.

"I'm just kidding sheesh" Taylor said calmly.

Soon another girl and 2 guys came to the table.

"Hey guys this is Sonny. Sonny this is nick, Bella and Jeremy." Selena said pointing to each person.

"Hi" I replied then I heard a voice calling my name lightly but I turned around to see nothing. Huh just wind……………………or so I thought.

"So Sonny want to play 20 questions??" Selena asked.

"Sure" I said turning back around.

"Do you have a boyfriend??" Bella asked.

"Had but the whole distance relationship thing wasn't going to work out" I replied looking down.

"I'm sorry" nick said.

Soon 20 minutes had passed and they only had four questions left.

"So do you like Chad??" Taylor asked. Why would she ask that we're just friends and she knows that I mean I barley know the guy.

"No" I replied.

"Really Sonny??" Selena asked.

"Yes we're just friends and that was a question so only two left" I said happily.

"Were you popular??" Jeremy asked.

"Like totally" I said mimicking popular people. "Not" I finished. "O wait mabey I was" I said pretending to be stupid. "O yea I was……nt" I finished causing everybody to laugh.

Hours later I was back in my room laying down watching my favorite show……..So Random. Tawni was always my favorite. She was just so pretty and an amazing actress. The others are good too but tawni's my-. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sudden knocking at the door. I quickly gave my hair a quick brush and ran down stairs opening the door.

"Hey Sel, Taylor and…………Chad??" huh I could understand why Selena and Taylor were here but why Chad?? Huh beats me. "Why are you guys here??" I asked.

"We thought we'd take a visit and Chad gave us a lift so can we come in??" Selena said.

"Yeah sure" I said moving out of the way letting them in surprisingly Chad didn't go back to his car he took a seat on the couch with the rest of us.

"Ding Dong" really who could that be?? Huh I slowly creaked open the door and standing there was…………………… TAYLOR!!!! ZAC!!!! VANESSA!!!! AND ASHLEY!!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Someone's happy" Zac said.

"No duh how did you guys get here!?!?!?" I asked.

"We took a plane" Ashley replied.

"Taylor!!!!!!!" I yelled and hugged him but soon came out Taylor s.

"What what did I do??" she asked.

"Not you my old boyfriend Taylor" I said pointing to him.

"O you guys gonna come in??" she asked and we all walked in taking a seat in the living room.

"Who are they" Selena and Chad asked at the same time.

"Are you two twins or something??" Vanessa asked

"No" they said at the same time again. Now that was weird.  
"Sure" Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Ok Zac, Ashley, Taylor—

"What is there a fire" Taylor S. asked. "O yeah sorry forgot" she said realizing who I was talking to.

"And Vanessa this is Tay, Chad, and Sel. Sel, Chad and Tay this is Taylor, Zac , Vanessa and Ashley" I finished off but I noticed Ashley was looking very flirty towards Chad. I thought she liked Zac but more oddly Chad was flirting back and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Like someone was jabbing a knife into my stomach. It just hurt so bad. I noticed everyone was talking and having fun Zac and Tay were talking, Selena, Taylor and Vanessa but lastly Chad and Ashley. I couldn't bare it any more so I ran upstairs as fast as I could and shut the door. Once I was away from them I started to feel better but not completely so I ran into my bathroom, grabbed my razor and began to cut. I felt the warm blood run down my cool arm dripping on to the floor. It always washed away my pain or memories that stuck though my mind.

"Knock Knock" I heard at my door. Quickly I cleaned up the bathroom and covered up the marks. The door opened and Chad walked in.

"What do you want??" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok are you??" he said.

"I'm fine" I said turning on the tv.

"Come back downstairs with us" he said sitting down on my bed close to me.

"Just go back downstairs" I told.

"Not until you come" he stated.

"Well then you can't go downstairs cause I'm not going" I said changing the channel.

"Fine!!" He yelled.

"Fine!!" I yelled back.

"Good!!"

"Good!!"

"So we're good??"

"O we're so good" I finished causing him to walk out slamming the door. I looked out the window which calmed my nerves only to see Chad furiously driving in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**The song called trapped is written by elaine hubbard not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and plz don't take the lyrics thnx**

**The song is very important 2 her and it would break her heart if you stole it.**

I walked into the school building with no sign of Chad. Soon it was lunch and still no sign. School ended with no sign of him. A few days passed things were strange.

I walked out of my bedroom down the stairs and out the door. New issue of tween weekly is out today I thought as I grabbed my mail and walked back to my room. Junk, junk, bill, bill, bill………………………..Tween weekly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O great guess who's on the cover the one and only Chad Dylan cooper. Quickly I flipped the page and there stood blankly on the page was Chad. I started to read though the page when an article caught my eye.

It read

_Chad Dylan Cooper might be a dad!!_

_Yep you read right CDC a dad?? Rumor is he might not even still love the mom._

_Un-named sources say he's in love with someone by the initials S.M._

_Who could this mystery girl be??_

_If you know contact me at _

_Santiago Heraldo _

At least I know where he's been. I heard a soft faint call my name and by my side was a picture of lucy. How did it get there??

**A few days later at school**

"Hey Sonny can I talk to you" Chad said.

"Sure what's up??" I spoke back.

"Um can you just meet me at the park after school??" Chad asked.

"Okay bye" I said walking to class as the bell rang.

"Hey Sonny" Taylor said.

"Hey"

"So who was that guy at your house??"  
"Witch one??"  
"The extremely hot one"

"Zac and Taylor"

"O Taylor that's it thanks"

"Settle down class" Ms. Waltz said.

Hours later we were in music.

"Who wants to sing?" asked Ms. Adams asked causing a silence.

"Okay since none of you want to I'll pick how about Ms. Monroe??" she asked.

"Um ok" I said sitting on the stool. "this is a song I wrote called trapped" I finished and began to sing.

"You dug a hole in the darkest, deepest part of the earth and shoved me in.

I can't breathe I'm suffocating.

My tracks are covered up and I'm lost with no direction home.

Badada oh

Help.

I'm suffocating.

Help.

I'm losing feeling.

Save me from this thing called love.

I'm trapped in love with the one the person I hate.

You crushed my heart and used the pieces as part of your mask.

You said you cared.

But honestly you could care less.

You put your heart on a shelf'

And added it to your wall of shame

Saying things I do not recognize.

You so heartless it's almost completely shameless.

Memento mori means remember you will die

Memento mori is what you deserve to hear

And I hope it happens to you soon

Cause I can barely take this depth of love

Even though I love you I don't

Or do I

Wait no I don't

I'm trapped

With the one I love

With the one I hate

With the one the had a soft warm embrace

Badada oh

The

Only one

I love

That I hate

Badada oh

I'm trapped with with no direction

The only thing I have to guide me is myself

I have no love

Or at least enough to guide me back home

Help.

I'm suffocating

Help.

I'm losing feeling

Help.

I'm feeling lonely

The scars only remind me of the hurt

You brought to me

I just can't take this

It's driving me insane

It's over now

Badada

It's over now

Badada

It's over now

Badada

It's over now

I'm free" I finished my song with the class clapping and me standing up bowing. After the class stopped cheering I took a seat and waited for lunch to come.


End file.
